


Christmas for Boyd

by Mr_Pinniped



Series: Robot Dads [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: “Gyro.”  Mark turned accusingly to his boyfriend.  “Why hasn’t Boyd ever experienced a Christmas?”Gyro shrugged.  “Well, it’s not as big of a deal in Japan.  Especially wasn’t twenty years ago.”“But you’re not in Japan anymore!  Don’t you think our son should have a big Christmas this year?”
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks & B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales), Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Robot Dads [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083278
Kudos: 12





	Christmas for Boyd

**Author's Note:**

> This is compliant in a longer AU of mine in which Gyro and Mark are dating and co-parenting Boyd. But the fic itself should stand alone as a bit of sweet Christmas fluff.

“Daddy, why do most of the houses have lights on them now?” 

Mark Beaks stopped walking and looked down at his sort-of-son, incredulous. 

“It’s almost Christmas, dude!” 

Boyd blinked. “Christmas.” His eyes flashed orange a few times as he attempted to access the information through his network connection. “Oh. The annual religious festival held on December 25, in celebration of the birth of--” Mark put up a hand to stop him. 

“No one cares about the religious part anymore. Most of the traditions are really secular.”

“Should I look up a different definition?” Boyd asked, tilting his head to the side and his eyes flashed again. “Common Christmas traditions include the exchanging of gifts among friends and family members. Small gifts and sweets are sometimes presented within a festively colored piece of footwear. Domiciles are decorated with conifers, lights, and other symbols of the holiday. Traditionally Christmas meals vary greatly by region, but-- 

Mark stopped him again. “Are you just reading all this out of the dictionary now?” Boyd nodded. 

“You’ve never actually  _ experienced  _ it?”

“No. I don’t think I’ve even been activated on the 25th of December before, actually.” Boyd's eyes turned breifly blue as he scrolled through 20 years of activity logs in the time it took Mark to turn around. 

“Gyro.” Mark looked accusingly at his boyfriend, who was walking a few paces behind them, hands shoved in his pockets against the chilly evening air. “Why hasn’t Boyd ever experienced a Christmas?”

Gyro shrugged. “Well, it’s not as big of a deal in Japan. Especially wasn’t twenty years ago.” 

“But you’re not  _ in  _ Japan anymore! Don’t you think our son should have a big Christmas this year?”

“Well, I was planning to bring him up to the Manor for dinner, and I’ve been working on a few gifts.”

“But you haven’t put up any decorations.” Mark had stopped by Gyro’s lab earlier that afternoon, and it looked much as it always did. Sure, there were a lot of blinking lights, but that was no different than the rest of the year. 

“Mr. McDuck wouldn’t like it if I did.” 

“I decorated  _ my _ office!”

“ _You_ are the CEO of your company. Not all of us can just wave a hand and allocate thousands of dollars to transform an entire office complex into a winter wonderland.”

“Hey, employee happiness plays a big role in--” Mark’s defense of his work environment was interrupted by Boyd. 

“A winter wonderland? Can I see it?” 

“Of course you can, little dude!” Mark turned back towards Gyro. “I know we just planned on taking a quick stroll around the neighborhood, but whaddaya say we go a few extra blocks and check out the Waddle decorations? It’s better at night anyway, all lit up. Plus we can have the ice rink all to ourselves!”

Gyro hesitated. “I’m not really a big holiday person.”

“We can stop at that little hot cocoa stand you like?” Mark waggled his eyebrows temptingly.

Boyd’s eyes began to glow. “Oh please, Dad? I love hot cocoa!”

“You know I can’t say no to chocolate.” Gyro threaded his fingers through Mark’s and they crossed the street towards the Waddle campus. 

Every tree was lit with strings of lights, every window was festooned with ribbons, even the colorful umbrellas that shaded some of the outdoor workspaces had been bedecked with ornaments. Boyd ran around excitedly, scanning everything with all of his sensors. He was particularly delighted to discover that he was able to control several of the light displays by syncing his own bluetooth controller with Mark’s phone. They stopped to add a marshmallow snowperson to the front yard of a giant community gingerbread house, before heading towards the ice rink. Both adults quickly tired, but Boyd continued to speed around and around, skating in perfect time to the festive music that was ubiquitously playing across the entire Waddle office complex. 

“You good?” asked Mark, sitting down on the bench next to Gyro, panting.

Gyro was grinning. “I haven’t had this much fun in  _ years. _ I haven’t really bothered with this stuff in a while. Seemed a bit pointless, living by myself.”

“I get it. Why do you think I’ve always done up  _ this  _ place so nicely?” Mark gestured to the brilliantly festooned office buildings that surrounded the courtyard. “No one to share it with at home.”

Gyro leaned over and placed a hand on Mark’s knee, letting a soft smile cross his face. Neither of them were accustomed to showing vulnerability, or affection, but they’d slowly learned to enjoy the emotional intimacy that had grown in their several months of dating. “But we’re not alone this time.”

Mark placed his hand over Gyro’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. “No. We’ve got our own little family now. Never would have expected it, if you’d asked me this time last year.”

Boyd had finished skating and was coming back towards him. “Is it hot cocoa time yet?” 

“It sure is, buddy!” Mark scooped Boyd onto his shoulders and wrapped an arm around Gyro’s waist, and snapped a final selfie of the three of them. “We are going to have The. Best. Christmas. Ever.” 


End file.
